Squick Drabbles
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Traduction de Wicked Angel. Série de petits drabbles, parfois très courts, destinés à choquer le public. Avertissement : zoophilie, travestissement, homosexualité, moeurs sexuelles douteuses... etc.
1. Brisé

**Titre** : Squick Drabbles

**Auteur** : Wicked Angel

**Traductrice** : Luna Denree

**Genre** : Parodie

**Pairing** : Multiples, mais toujours dérangeants

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR et à Wicked Angel. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez croire que ces personnages m'appartiennent !

**Commentaires** : Wicked Angel se spécialisant dans les fics dérangeantes, je n'ai pu résister à la tentation de traduire de nouveau ses petits chef d'œuvres… :) Si vous avez aimé le concept de Veillée Funèbre, vous devriez aimer celles-ci !

**Attention ! **Ces drabbles sont faits pour choquer. Si la **zoophilie**, le **travestissement**, les **relations homosexuelles **et autres **atteintes aux bonnes mœurs** vous dérangent, passez votre chemin ! Aucune plainte ne sera admise en ces hauts lieux, muahahahaha... :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brisé**

« **Oh oui, chérie !** »

Lucius gémit et poussa encore plus profondément. Il chiffonna le tissu délicat de la robe de Narcissa avec ses doigts.

« **Tu es si belle ma chérie.** » murmura-t-il tendrement. Avec un dernier halètement, il libéra sa semence dans le corps chaud sous lui.

Lucius s'assied dans le lit et caressa le corps à travers la robe soyeuse.

« **Je t'aime, Narcissa** » chuchota-t-il alors que son esprit dérivait vers le sommeil. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, l'elfe de maison se releva et retira la noble robe.

« **Pauvre maître…** » soupira-t-il. « **Depuis la mort de maîtresse, il est vraiment brisé, mais mettre la robe de maîtresse est tout ce que peut faire Dobby.** »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et de une ! Je sais, c'est plutôt court... :P Mais ce sont des drabbles, après tout :P Questions, commentaires ? XD


	2. Passion Secrète

**Titre :** Squick Drabbles

**Auteur :** Wicked Angel

**Traductrice :** Luna Denree

**Genre : **Parodie

**Pairing :** Multiples, mais toujours dérangeants

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR et à Wicked Angel. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez croire que ces personnages m'appartiennent !

**Commentaires :** Wicked Angel se spécialisant dans les fics dérangeantes, je n'ai pu résister à la tentation de traduire de nouveau ses petits chef d'œuvres… :) Si vous avez aimé le concept de Veillée Funèbre, vous devriez aimer celles-ci ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé le précédent chapitre :D

**Attention ! **Ces drabbles sont faits pour choquer. Si la **zoophilie**, le **travestissement**, les **relations homosexuelles** et **autres atteintes aux bonnes mœurs** vous dérangent, passez votre chemin ! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Passion Secrète**

« **Trevor ?** » C'était presque un rituel quotidien : Neville cherchait son crapaud. À ses questions, les autres garçons répondaient par la négative – comme d'habitude ; seul Seamus demeurait silencieux. Il savait où était Trevor mais il ne voulait vraiment pas le dire à Neville en ce moment précis.

Tout avait commencé quatre mois plus tôt. Seamus se masturbait quand soudain son dard était entré en contact avec quelque chose de rude et légèrement mouillé. La sensation l'avait enivré et sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il avait frotté son membre contre la chose jusqu'au moment où, avec un puissant gémissement, il était venu.

Après s'être calmé, il avait récupéré sa baguette et murmuré «** Lumos** », et il avait été choqué de voir que le crapaud nettoyait de sa langue le sperme sur sa figure. Après le premier moment de peur et de dégoût, Seamus s'était souvenu de la chaude sensation de la peau de Trevor et l'avait doucement caressé.

Visiblement, le crapaud avait apprécié la situation, car il avait rendu visite à Seamus plusieurs fois les nuits suivantes.

Au début, l'Irlandais s'était seulement frotté contre sa peau calleuse avant de venir partout sur lui, mais après quelques semaines il avait voulu essayer quelque chose de nouveau et avait laissé Trevor lécher sa semence, car il semblait que le crapaud aimait le goût de son sperme. Le contact de la langue de l'animal l'avait fait gémir passionnément.

Seamus n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait attiré Trevor plus près, enfonçant son membre dans la gorge du crapaud. Il bougeait sauvagement et ne réalisait pas que Trevor s'étouffait, car il était plus qu'excité par la friction et le massage que lui donnaient ses muscles buccaux.

Cette nuit-là, il cria de jouissance et dût dire à ses camarades qu'il avait fait un cauchemar…

Depuis ce temps, Seamus et son étrange amant se retrouvaient presque tous les soirs et l'Irlandais était presque jaloux lorsque Neville prenait soin de son crapaud.

Seamus était toujours davantage excité lorsqu'il entendait Neville, derrière les rideaux, qui cherchait désespérément son compagnon et il en intensifiait ses activités avec le petit animal. Comme cette nuit, par exemple.

Neville avait presque abandonné la recherche de son animal de compagnie ; Seamus frottait son dard contre le crapaud, deux de ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans son propre derrière. Sa jouissance le submergea durement et il vint partout sur le crapaud, criant son nom. Neville courut à son lit et ouvrit les rideaux. « **L'as-tu trouvé ?** » demanda-t-il et Seamus lui tendit l'animal. « **Oui **», haleta-t-il, « **il est ici… mais il est un peu collant…** »

Neville prit son compagnon avec précaution, l'observant avec scepticisme alors que celui-ci léchait avec délectation le liquide crémeux sur sa figure.

L'irlandais les suivit des yeux avec un regard tendre. « **B'nuit** », murmura-t-il avec amour, « **à demain** », et il se pelotonna dans ses couvertures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pas trop traumatisés ? XD J'espère que non ! Parce que d'autres fics comme celle-ci s'en viennent à grand pas... :P


	3. Langue Talentueuse

**Titre :** Squick Drabbles

**Auteur :** Wicked Angel

**Traductrice :** Luna Denree

**Genre :** Parodie

**Pairing :** Multiples, mais toujours dérangeants

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR et à Wicked Angel. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez croire que ces personnages m'appartiennent !**

**Commentaires : **Voici le troisième drabble de Wicked Angel ! Si ça peut vous intéresser, le quatrième est en cours de traduction :) Elle est d'ailleurs bien contente de savoir que vous appréciez ses oeuvres :)

**Attention !** Ces drabbles sont faits pour choquer. Si la **zoophilie**, le **travestissement**, les **relations homosexuelles** et **autres atteintes aux bonnes mœurs** vous dérangent, passez votre chemin ! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Langue Talentueuse**

Hermione gémit, ses jambes largement écartées.

La langue rude massait son clitoris. Elle ferma les yeux et saisit ses seins, jouant avec les pointes. Encore et encore, la langue tournait autour de son bouton de rose et explorait également son puit humide.

La jeune fille gémit d'extase, heureuse d'avoir posé un charme de silence pour protéger son lit à baldaquins. « **Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii !** » cria-t-elle lorsque l'orgasme la frappa durement.

Lorsqu'elle finit par se calmer, elle murmura : « **C'était si bon, bébé… tellement mieux que tous ces stupides garçons… Je t'aime !** »

Sur ces mots, elle caressa son talentueux amant et Pattenrond se colla contre elle en ronronnant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si vous cherchez d'autres fics de Wicked Angel, allez voir dans mon profil ! Et laissez donc un petit mot en passant… :) **


End file.
